


An Awkward Infatuation

by Rivulet027



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [11]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Background Slash, Developing Relationship, F/F, POV Pash Davane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Pash isn't sure how to ask Sana out.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Sana Starros, Pash Davane/Sana Starros
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720615
Kudos: 1
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	An Awkward Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the femslashficlet prompt dangerous and the 100fandoms prompt teasing.

Pash Davane doesn’t consider herself to be a dangerous woman. She can appreciate that some people see how tall and broad she is and assume she’s dangerous. And okay, there was a time her nickname was Bash because she’d hit that one guy in the head with a rock, but that’s in the past, isn’t it? She’s with the Rebellion now; all it took was hiding Princess Leia from the Imperials and helping her get to safety. It’s good to be working as an engineer again, though she still helps unload shipments when the need is there.

Now the Rebellion is full of dangerous people, far more dangerous than Pash will ever be. They’ve got smugglers and pirates helping them run cargo. She’s even heard a rumor that one of their intelligence officers used to be an intelligence officer for the Imperials! The point is, she and Bruce aren’t dangerous by those standards.

Pash is relatively sure that Sana Starvos is one of those dangerous people. She’s beautiful and confident in a way that makes Pash's mouth go dry. She’s also still a smuggler for all she’s using her ship to help the Rebellion. She loudly blames Han Solo. Though she’s overheard Leia and Sana joking about Sana having married Han at one point, so she’s not sure there’s any chance she’ll catch Sana’s eye. Leia’s introduces them with a small smirk. They interact occasionally. Pash doesn’t stare, catches herself when her gaze wanders to whatever it is Sana is doing.

Sana befriends her droid. Bruce starts singing Sana’s praises. Actually Pash might want to have a conversation with Sana about Bruce before the little guy takes it upon himself to play matchmaker. Except conversation seems to stall out after the initial hellos. It’s irritating because Pash is usually good at being direct. She doesn’t get crushes like this anymore. If Sana is interested then she’s interested if she isn’t then she isn’t.

Sana stares at her for a moment, then looks past her before asking slowly, “Have you met Kallus?”

Then she’s calling out to Kallus as she grabs Pash by the hand and starts leading her over. Kallus gives Sana a wry look as he crosses his arm.

“I’ve seen him around,” Pash manages as she frowns at Kallus. Sana ignores Kallus and stares at Pash’s arms. Pash resists the urge to flex her muscles as she takes Kallus in. He’s human and taller than her, but not much taller. He’s just as broad too, though he’s wearing a jacket and not a shirt where it’s obvious she’s ripped the sleeves off. Pash’s stomach sinks. Is Sana trying to see who’s taller? Is she…

Kallus groans and drops his head into his hands.

“Hi,” Pash offers. It’s not his fault if Sana is using them both to tease each other.

Kallus shakes his head and holds out his hand. “Hi. She’s not teasing you.”

“That’s good to know,” Pash acknowledges as she shakes his hand.

“Why would you think I was teasing you?” Sana frowns in concern.

“We’re both tall for humans,” Pash explains. “I figured you were trying to see who’s taller.”

Sana shakes her head slowly before she says bluntly, “Kallus has a boyfriend.”

“Smooth Stavros, that was very smooth,” Kallus chides.

Pash looks back and forth between the two of them. Sana glares at Kallus.

“I refused to be a part of this miscommunication,” Kallus continues, as he starts to back away. “One I have a date and two if you want to ask her out you should just do so.”

Sana makes an indigent noise.

“Yes.” Pash tells her.

“Yes?” Sana says.

“Did you want to get dinner together?” Pash asks.

“Yes,” Sana grins.

Pash grins back. Maybe she’s a little attracted to an obviously dangerous woman who gets tongue tied. It’s adorable.


End file.
